<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what even is the magnus institute's dress code by thisisthebadplace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857915">what even is the magnus institute's dress code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthebadplace/pseuds/thisisthebadplace'>thisisthebadplace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dress Code Violations, Established Sasha James/Tim Stoker, F/M, Fashion Crimes, Humor, Kinda, M/M, POV Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Pining Martin Blackwood, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood, but also definitley, but not really, in this house we bully elias, mechs! jon, mention of canon-typical character death???, no idea when this is set, the magnus institute's dress code, they have a competition of who can annoy elias the most</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthebadplace/pseuds/thisisthebadplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started, as most things in Tim’s life did, with a Hawaiian shirt.</p><p>Alternatively: None of the archives crew care about the Magnus Institute's dress code. </p><p>Just a tiny lil fic about the season 1 archives crew being disasters and annoying Elias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what even is the magnus institute's dress code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a very short silly fic dedicated to the martin king shit blackwood discord server</p><p>if... if... anyone wants to draw any of the Looks from this fic... i have links to what i based them all off in the end notes... pls i'd actually cry if someone drew any of these</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started, as most things in Tim’s life did, with a Hawaiian shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t his fault that the Magnus Institute’s dress code hadn’t been rewritten since 1818. It was full of nonsensical, archaic language. The only word in the document that Tim could understand was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>appropriate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And, in Tim’s eyes, a hawaiian shirt was perfectly appropriate for the workplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias Bouchard did not not share his views on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took one look at Tim, let out a long disappointed sigh, and frowned. “At least wear a tie, Mr. Stoker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim just grinned. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the start of the ok boomer tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha was the first to see Tim’s new tie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She laughed. And she had a right to laugh. For TImothy Stoker was standing in front of her wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt in his collection, half tucked into his cuffed jeans, which were held up by a belt in the bisexual colours. This look, of course, was accompanied by a pair of boots and a blue tie that read “OK BOOMER” about fourteen times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim smiled. “Bi rights?” He gave her a quick kiss before explaining properly. “I’m trying to annoy Elias.” He grinned. “And I think you should too. We’ll make it into a bit of a competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha grinned. “You’re on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day was the best day of Tim’s life. Watching Sasha walk into the archives wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>shirt, he fell in love with her all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” she twirled around, showing off her </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>skirt, covered with little ghosts in the colours of the bisexual flag. “Bi rights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more interested in the shirt,” he said, and she pulled it tight so he could read it properly. He read out loud: “Five things you should know about Elias Bouchard: One, he is my boss. Two, he is a spooky spooky man. Three, he wants another divorce. Four, this shirt will make him angry. Five, mess with him and they’ll find your body in the tunnels.” He gasped. “Went a bit dark at the end there, Sash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha shrugged. “The perks of him not being able to fire us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias said nothing about either of their outfits. He just stood there and stared. Then he turned and retreated back into his office, muttering something about dress code violations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha seemed happy with that reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon didn’t seem to notice. Even when the two of them stood at the door of his office, stupid grins on their faces. He simply told them to get back to work, barely looking up from his desk. Tim could’ve sworn the man was wearing a few more belts than usual. But maybe it was just his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter. Because the next day, it was Martin’s turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried my best,” Martin said as he walked into the archives the next day. “I’m sure both of you could do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim’s jaw dropped when he saw what the man was wearing. “That is where you’re wrong, my friend.” He threw an arm around Martin’s shoulders. “This is the best one yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin was dressed in a plain white t-shirt with the words “TRANS RIGHTS” very obviously hand-written across it. Over the t-shirt, he wore an open button up shirt, ugly enough to rival any of Tim’s, in the pink, blue and white of the trans flag. And that was only the top half of his outfit. The man wore an amazing pair of rainbow trousers and an even more amazing pair of white platform converse, the platform being rainbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk me through your thought process with this outfit,” Tim pointed his water bottle towards Martin, using it as a microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tim,” Martin laughed. “I’m casually hinting to Jon that I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim snorted. “Maybe if you used this version of casual hinting all the time, you would’ve actually got somewhere by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias was standing over Martin’s desk. “Of all people,” he sighed, “of all people, I expected you, Martin, to not partake in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Martin raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looked like he wanted to scream. “No,” he said through gritted teeth. “No, I do not like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take you for a transphobe, Elias,” Martin frowned. “You probably should’ve thought about that before hiring a trans person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are transphobic, Elias,” said Jon, emerging from his office. “I happen to be trans and you’re inconveniencing me.” He glanced at Martin. “And Martin’s trans and you’re wasting his time. Transphobia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias scowled and turned on his heel, storming out of the archives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of them burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Martin said, turning to face Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter man smiled. At first he didn’t say anything, just stared, taking in Martin’s fantastic outfit. “Trans rights,” Jon nodded his head in approval. “A man of taste, I see.” And then he left, Martin staring after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them went back to wearing boring, work-appropriate clothes. Tim kept wearing his ugly Hawaiian shirts and OK Boomer tie. Sasha kept wearing shirts that personally attacked Elias Bouchard. And Martin kept wearing his trans-themed clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t meant to be anyone’s turn to annoy Elias. Which is why they were surprised when they saw Jon. Jon, who was obviously going to win a competition that none of them thought he was taking part in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” Tim was so amazed, he couldn’t finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you dressed like Jonny d’Ville?” Martin finished for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon grinned. “Yes. Yes I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it until after lunch before Elias called a meeting. Tim considered that a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Elias pointed to the document on the table, “is the Magnus Institute’s dress code.” He paused for a moment. “I assume you’ve all read it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sasha smiled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Most of it,” Tim said. “It got a bit boring towards the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve read it,” Martin confirmed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I read it quite a few times,” Jon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias sighed. “And so I assume you all know why I called this meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Sasha grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely none?” Elias asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re interrupting our very important work, Elias,” Jon was clearly trying his best to appear clueless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reason I called this meeting,” Elias said, “is to tell you all that your blatant disregard for the dress code is completely unacceptable. I want you to all go home and change. Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them glanced between each other, smiles growing on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Tim announced, standing up. “Just warning you, though. It might take me a long time to find some work appropriate clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sasha said. “I might need the whole day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long time </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get all of this off,” Jon gave Elias a sympathetic smile that was very obviously fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I need to buy some t-shirts that don’t have TRANS RIGHTS written on them,” Martin explained, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Elias sighed. “You can all have the rest of the day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin,” Jon turned to the tall man. “Since Elias here has very kindly given us the day off, would you accompany me to that coffee shop around the corner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Martin said immediately, taking Jon’s hand as the two ran out of the room before Elias could catch them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Elias started to run after them. “I gave you that time off to make your outfits work appropriate, not to go on a date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim watched him run after them, and give up almost immediately. He watched Elias sit down and prop his feet up on the desk. And-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha, do you see that?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Elias. “Yes. Yes, I do see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim took Sasha’s hand and the two of them walked past Elias. Past Elias, who was wearing a pair of </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>high heeled boots. “Nice dress code violation, Elias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias looked up, staring daggers at both of them. “Well, shit.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>read my other tma fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687440/chapters/65094931</p><p>Tim's look:<br/>Tie: https://www.amazon.com/Boomer-Funny-Necktie-Three-Rooker/dp/B082LRZRR4<br/>Shirt: https://www.amazon.com/Wave-Shoppe-Mens-Hawaiian-Shirt/dp/B07C356JR4<br/>Jeans: https://www.shein.co.uk/Dark-Wash-High-Rise-Ripped-Mom-Jeans-p-864287-cat-1934.html?url_from=ukadplaswpants04190927466S_ssc&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjwq_D7BRADEiwAVMDdHgPhTphAYCQUiYvHrLucLX29baJ50G8vsRc7pR7kzWiU5BR1Howu_xoC76wQAvD_BwE<br/>Belt: https://gayprideshop.co.uk/products/bisexual-flag-canvas-belt<br/>Socks: https://shop.stonerdays.com/products/rainbow-bright-weed-socks<br/>Shoes: https://www.lamoda.co.uk/index.php/control-black-chunky-zipper-boots.html</p><p>Sasha's look:<br/>Shirt: https://teeherivar.com/product/5-things-you-should-know-about-my-smartass-son/     (except imagine it says: "5 things you should know about Elias Bouchard: 1. he is my boss 2. he is a spooky spooky man 3. he wants another divorce 4. this shirt will make him angry 5. mess with him and they'll find your body in the tunnels"<br/>Skirt: https://nerdykeppie.com/products/bi-pride-ghosts-skater-skirt</p><p>Martin's look:<br/>T-shirt: just a plain white t shirt that martin has written "trans rights" on in sharpie<br/>Shirt: https://goodfortuneonline.bigcartel.com/product/trans-pride-pour-button-up-preorder<br/>Trousers: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/675399275347083459/<br/>Shoes: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/386957792979067631/</p><p>Jon's look:<br/>https://themechanisms.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/river-gun-hi.jpg<br/>he's just dressed like jonny d'ville ok? </p><p>Elias' look:<br/>okay so it's just like... Normal Elias Attire... but with these: https://www.silver-heart.co.uk/new-rock/new-rock-new-circle-collection/m-9973-s10-black-floral-leather-new-rock-new-circle-high-heel-boots.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>